Two Lost Worlds
by SapphireScarsLover
Summary: Two Girls, Jade and Paige, Were brought into this world to pursue the mystery of the Elemental Children. Both without parents, and living with their older siblings, how will their lives turn out? And exactly, what are, the Elemental Children? Rated T For Some Scenes.


**Me: HAIIIII EVERYBODY! And Welcome To My First Ever Book On This Account! Its Called Two Lost Worlds, and hope ya like it! Now For The Disclaimer! Wait I Dont Need One, Do I? Oh Well, Lets Have One Anyways!  
>Jakey: SapphireScarsLover does own all the characters used in this story.<br>Me: Let The Sapphires Shine Bright!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Jade? Where are you!" A young girl yelled out.<em>  
><em>This girl was in a thick forest. She had gingery brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a brown short dress. She was in bare feet.<em>  
><em>"Paige!"<em>  
><em>The little girl looked around.<em>  
><em>"Jade? Where are you?"<em>  
><em>There was a long silence followed by a high pitched scream. <em>  
><em>"I'm coming Jade!"<em>  
><em>Paige ran through the thick undergrowth, hoping to find her best friend. She went through a pathway through the trees. She was led to a clearing.<em>  
><em>"Jade?" She asked.<em>  
><em>She heard moaning and went toward the direction the sound came from. There she saw a girl, all crippled and covered in blood.<em>  
><em>"Jade!" She screamed, running towards her best friend.<em>  
><em>"Paige, Its my last life... You have to pursue the mystery... of the... Elemental Children..."<em>  
><em>Those were Jades last words as her world faded away, and a glossy gaze filled her eyes.<em>  
><em>"Jade... No, Please come back... PLEASE!"<br>The Dark haired brunette fell to the ground, limp. Her light pink dress sprawled out around her. Her cream bow clip started drooping out of her hair, as if in depression.  
>"WHY!" Paige screamed out to the forest.<br>She started pulling on her hair, making her small pink clip fall out of her hair. Hot salty tears started streaming down her face and staining the ground.  
>"WHY!"<em>

Paige woke up, with cold sweat falling down her face. She realized she was screaming. Who was this Jade girl? And what is the Elemental Children? Quick footsteps were heard down the hallway and the door was slammed open. Paige started crying, with fright from her dream.  
>"Paige? Are you ok?" Her brother asked her.<br>"Elemental Children. Jade. Blood. Dying..." She whispered out, tears still staining her bed.  
>Her brother pulled her into a hug and she cried into his chest.<br>"Its Ok Paige," He reassured her, rubbing her back soothingly.  
>"Sam..." She whispered out.<br>He shushed her and she kept on crying.  
>"Sam, When is mommy getting back?" She whispered out.<br>He sighed and shook his head.  
>"She isn't coming back, Paige," He said, A small tear escaping from his eyes.<br>This cause Paige to cry even harder.  
>"Is that why none of the kids like me? Because I have no parents? Because were poor? Because I'm ugly?" She asked with small sobs escaping her lips.<br>"I'm sure thats not why Paige. Kids are mean these days. You'll find someone some day."  
>She nodded before starting to go limp. She closed her eyes and started breathing slowly but softly. She had fallen asleep. Sam chuckled slightly before lying her down on her bed and pulling the blankets up over her and kissing her softly on the head.<br>"Goodnight Princess," He whispered before going back to his room to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Paige was walking through the gate to her school when she heard a voice.<br>"Bye Jade!"  
>She looked back to see a older girl saying goodbye to a younger girl, who she believed was called Jade.<br>"Jazmine, what if no one likes me? And what if I find the girl from my dream?" She asked.  
>"You'll be fine Jade, Good luck!" The older girl said before hopping into a car and driving away.<br>I walked over to Jade.  
>"Hi, My name is Paige. What's yours?"<br>She looked startled for a moment before calming herself back down.  
>"I'm Jade," She said.<br>Paige looked over her features and saw she looked just like the girl from her dream. She even had the same name! She started to walk into the school.  
>"Wanna be my friend?" I asked her.<br>She nodded and I smiled, widely. Well, that was until I walked into class.  
>"Look everyone! Its the page of the book that was ripped out because no one liked it!" A boy exclaimed.<br>Everyone started laughing and teasing me. One person even made me trip and face plant onto the cold floor. I got back up and walked to the back of the class where my desk was located. I saw Jade standing at the door, looking horrified and angry at the same time.  
>"STOP IT!" She yelled.<br>Everyone stopped their teasing and looked over to her.  
>"Thats not nice. If you do that ever again, you'll have me to deal with," She threatened.<br>The same boy from before smirked, stood up and walked over to her.  
>"What are you going to do about it?" HE said menacingly.<br>She smirked also, "This."  
>She punched him in the face and then tripped him onto the ground. Everyone started in awe at Jade. The boy got up and ran out the door, probably to go to the nurse's office.<br>"Anyone else want to tease my friend?" She asked, smirking.  
>Everyone went back to doing their work.<br>"Good," She said.

The rest of the day went by quite fast. At the end of the day, Paige and Jade said goodbye before heading to their own houses.  
>"I'm Home!" Paige yelled out to her brother.<br>"How was your day?"  
>"I finally made a friend! Her name is Jade and she looks just like the person from my dream!" She exclaimed excitedly.<br>"Great!"

That night, both Jade and Paige were lying in bed, both thinking about one question.

_What are the Elemental Children?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So, did you guys like chapter one of 'Two Lost Worlds'? Leave a review and tell me! Now until next time guys...<br>_Peace Out!  
><em>**_**~Sapphire**_


End file.
